1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to big game hoist devices and more particularly pertains to a new big game hoist device for lifting big game in the field so that it may be skinned and cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of big game hoist devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be taken apart for easy portability but which also includes adjustable supporting means to allow the device to be erected, in a stable manner, on an uneven ground surface.